Tragic End of Sophomore Year
by mactraver
Summary: Maya and Katy were coming home from a girl's night out when a semi ran a red light. One died and one is in a coma. Will they survive or will Shawn have to say goodbye to both of his girls. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you want to see next.
1. Accident

"Mom, why won't you let me drive. I have had my license for awhile now," Maya complained while leaving the restaurant.

Katy walked to the driver's side and pointed her keys at Maya, "Because, baby girl, I don't want you to drive in the dark." Noticing Maya was about to argue with her. "It is not because I don't trust you because I do. I just feel more comfortable if I was driving tonight, especially since you have been up since 4 am studying. You and I both don't need you falling asleep at the wheel."

Maya conceded with a nod and a sigh and got in the passenger's side. They turned on Panic! At the Disco on and were singing along with the lyrics. "So, am I going to get a baby sibling anytime soon?" Maya looked straight at her mother hoping for a yes because she wanted to show someone all that she learned and help them through life.

Katy noticeably gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Shawn and I have talked about it, but we don't know if we want to because our careers are still changing with when Shawn travels and if I get cast in something. I don't think I want to put another child through all the changing of schedules like I did with you. Plus we are happy as the little family we are now. Did you want a sibling?"

Maya contemplated the reasons her mom gave and they made sense. Maya was never happy when her mom suddenly changed her schedule and ruined a day that was meant to be just for them and she didn't want that to happen to another kid. "I did but I understand your reasoning. I never thought about it that way and I also don't want that to happen to another kid."

"I love you and you are the best thing that could've ever happened to me. You know that right?" Katy asked pulling up to a stoplight.

Maya smiled, "Yes mom, I know that and I love you too." The light turned green and Maya looked over at her mom and saw the bright lights and screamed.

It all went black.

.

.

.

It was around midnight when Shawn was jolted awake by the sound of his phone. He didn't check the number thinking it was either Katy or Maya telling him that they are almost home. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Hunter, this is St. Mary's Hospital. Your wife and daughter were in a car accident tonight."

Now wide awake, he started getting dressed to leave, "Are they alright? Please tell me they are okay." He got his keys and headed outside to his car.

"I'm sorry I don't have any details Mr. Hunter. We found your number in your daughter's belongings."

"All right I'm on my way. Thank you for calling me." He hung up and called Cory because he needed his best friend with him right now.

"Hello? Why are you calling.." Cory whispered sleepily.

"Cor. Katy and Maya were in an accident. I'm heading to St. Mary's now," Shawn cut him off. "Please call everyone. I just can't focus right now and I'm driving and just please Cory."

"Hey. Hey. Shawn it's going to be okay. I will call everyone for you, you just need to focus on driving all right."

"Okay Cory." Shawn breathed out.

"Shawn, it will be okay. I will meet you at the hospital. You will not be alone. I will not let you be alone Shawn." Cory paused while getting dressed, "Now I want to you to focus on driving to the hospital and I will hang up so you can do that and I will call everyone who needs to be called. Okay Shawn?"

"Okay Cory. Thank you so much." Shawn hung up and focused on driving to the hospital.


	2. Devastating News

While Cory was waking up his family and calling everyone else, Shawn was sprinting to the hospital doors. When he got to the front desk he was panting and very anxious. "Hi, I'm Shawn Hunter. My wife and daughter were brought here. Katy and Maya Hunter?" Shawn looked up at the nurse who was at reception.

"Ah Hunter." She scanned her computer for their information. "I'm sorry sir, but they are both still in surgery, but the doctor should be out in awhile to give you an update."

"Surgery." Shawn whispered looking like he was about to pass out.

"Yes Mr. Hunter, but I assure you that the doctors are doing everything they can to save your wife and daughter. Now this is what I need you to do sir. I'm going to take you to the waiting room and I will give you some papers that you will need to go through because it will help us care for your family." The nurse walked around the desk with two clipboards in hand and gently takes Shawn by the arm and leads him to the waiting room to sit down. When she finally got him to sit down, she handed him the clipboards so he could fill them out.

"Now Mr. Hunter, is there anyone I can call for you?" She asked him.

Shawn came back to himself a little and answered her, "No. They. They are already on their way." He started to look at the clipboards realizing that this wasn't some nightmare and that it was all too real and way more frightening because he could lose his new make-shift family.

"Okay Mr. Hunter. Now if you need anything at all my name is Sarah. You can come get me at anytime, I will be at the front desk okay?"

"Ya. Yeah. Yes. Thank you Sarah." Shawn finally looked at her. Sarah nodded and walked away glancing back making sure he was aright.

.

.

.

When he finished the paperwork he had nothing else to do except try not to go crazy with worry. After about an hour he heard the doors open and thinking it was the doctors he looked up expecting news. When Cory came running in with his family, Shawn couldn't help but start to break down and his legs gave out while Cory caught him in a crushing hug.

"Shawn. It's going to be okay. It's going to be fine. They are two of the strongest women I know and they are going to be fine just like always." Cory just kept repeating in his ear trying to get Shawn to calm down before he has a panic attack and passes out.

When Shawn finally calms down a bit he looks around at Topanga, Riley, and Auggie. Topanga looked like she was being strong for everyone like always, but she couldn't help but have tears in her eyes for someone who is like her daughter to her. Riley looked lost because her best friend/sister was in the hospital and doesn't know what will happen. Auggie, now Auggie just looks tired and not really sure what is going on except for something really bad.

Topanga comes of to him and puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a firm hug, "It'll be okay. Mom and Dad are coming they are bringing Josh and apparently they woke Mr. Feeny up so he is coming with them as well. All of Maya's friends are going to come as soon as they can. Eric will be here in tomorrow morning. Morgan is stuck in Ireland for the next week but she will come as soon as possible." Shawn just silently nodded in her shoulder. He jolted a bit when Riley came behind him and hugged him and soon all of the Matthews were hugging him and he was in the middle.

"Oh yeah, Shawn I called Mr. Turner because I know you would like him to be here as well." Cory remembered.

They slowly broke apart and Topanga went to get coffee. Cory and Riley were on each side of Shawn and Auggie was curled up next to Cory. Topanga came back five minutes later with coffee for them and they just sat waiting for news.

.

.

.

A doctor who had a grim look on his face came out three hours later. "Family for Katy Hunter." He called out. Shawn, Cory, and Topanga all stood up. "I'm sorry but I can only give information to immediate family only."

"I'm her husband and they are our family. So anything you say to me can be said to them as well," Shawn stood exhausted.

The doctor looked at them and nodded, "I'm sorry but we lost your wife. She had severe trauma and we could not get her back." The doctor watched Shawn's face crumble with lost hope like he has seen so many other times that he has had to give this type of news. The doctor moved to say something else but Topanga just shook her at him with a knowing look. He knew that if he said anything else it would just make it worse.

While Shawn just stood there processing that he lost his wife, Cory broke the silence and brought him out of his trance by asking, "Do you know anything about his daughter? Maya Hunter, she was in the crash and taken here as well." Shawn's eyes shot up and looked at the doctor trying to grasp onto that last bit of hope that he didn't lose all of his family.

"I'm sorry. I am not her doctor but I will tell her doctor that you would like news as soon as possible. Once again, I am truly sorry sir." With that he had to turn away from the heartbreaking scene that was in front of him and walk away.

"She's gone. Katy's gone Cor." Shawn looked at Cory like he lost everything.

Cory realized with that look he didn't hear what was said about Maya or that he did not entirely process what was said. "Shawn Patrick Hunter. You look at me." Cory snapped. Shawn looked at him in shock. "Maya, your daughter, is still in there fighting for her life. You have not lost everything because that girl is going to depend on you so much. She just also lost her mother but you are still here and so is she. I know Maya because against all odds she comes out fighting stronger each time she is forced down. She loves you with all her heart and you love her as well and you need to be there for her."

Shawn watched him carefully and remembered that little girl who he met on Christmas and somehow wormed his way into his heart without realizing it. He looked at Cory and Topanga and nodded.


	3. News

The first person to arrive was Lucas with Zay in tow. He headed straight to Riley, "How is Maya? Is there any news?"

"No. There's no news about Maya yet. They say she's still in surgery." Riley shook her head. "But Lucas, her mom..." She choked up with tears.

"What about her mom?" Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Her mom is dead!" Riley broke down. Lucas just tightened his arms around Riley. Zay stood there with a shocked look on his face. He didn't know Mrs. Hunter all that well but whenever he saw her she was nice.

Surprisingly Farkle and Smackle walked through the doors right when Riley said that. "Oh my God! What about Maya? Is she okay?" Farkle jogged over to the pulling Smackle with him.

"Still in surgery. No news is good news right now." Topanga walked over to the teens. Smackle had no idea what to say because she didn't want to sound rude or uncaring in that moment. She just squeezed Farkle's had reassuring him that she's there if he needs her.

"Why don't we sit down. Who knows how long we will have to wait." Lucas said gently guiding Riley to one of the couches.

They were all sitting when Zay noticed that Shawn wasn't in the room at all. "Mr. Matthew's?"

"Yes Zay?" Cory looked at him.

"Where is Maya's dad?"

The Matthew family looked slightly uncomfortable at that, but Cory answered him anyways. "He is saying goodbye to Maya's mom."

.

.

.

When Shawn was offered the chance to say goodbye to Katy, he took it without thinking twice about it. The doctor led him to the room where her body was placed before it would be going to the morgue. Shawn heard the doctor say something and leave but the words just did not register to him. He was shocked to she his beautiful wife lying so still when he remembered her kicking him in her sleep the night before.

He slowly walked towards the bed and grabbed her hand noting that it was cold. "Hey Katy." He choked. "I wish you were still here with me right now. It's funny. This feels like deja vu. Did you know my dad died and then the person who was my surrogate father was in a crash and was in a coma." He chuckled a bit through his tears.

He brought her hand up to his forehead with both of his and looked at her face for about a minute just trying to memorize her face. "I don't know how to do this Katy. Maya is still in surgery and I have no idea if she will make it. If she doesn't that means I lose both of you and I would have no idea how to survive that. And if she does make it, I have no idea how to raise a teenage girl on my own. You weren't supposed to leave me alone to do this. We were supposed to do it together. A partnership. A family."

He brushed her hair back with tears streaming down his face. "I have no idea what I am doing but I know you would have faith in me because that is who you are. For some odd reason that only God can answer you trusted me with your daughter. I promise you that I will take care of your little girl as best as I can. She is my daughter and I love her as well. We will probably have ups and downs and she will need you but you won't be there though you will be there in our hearts. God, I love you so much and it is going to be so hard to live without you."

Shawn sat there for about five minutes without talking. He knew he should go but he knew if he let go of her hand it would become all to real that Katy would not wake up and tell him to go away until he had coffee ready. Shawn caressed her hand with his thumb like he normally did. "I should probably go. Maya's doctor could be out there at anytime with news about her. What the hell am I going to say to her about you. Maya will be heartbroken when I tell her you're gone."

With that he kissed her hand and stood up. He gently pushed back her hair again and kissed her on the forehead. Shawn walked out without looking back because he knew if he did that he will just break down again.

.

.

.

When Shawn walked into the waiting room he nodded to the teens that weren't there before he left. He sat down by Cory and Cory put an arm around him and pulled him close. No one mentioned the tear streaks down his face. Shawn's hands were folded like he was praying to God to save Maya.

They were sitting quietly for about an hour with some quiet whispers here and there but no full blown conversations. Suddenly the door burst open and everyone looked up startled. They first saw Josh rush in with a panic look. Josh looked at both Cory and Shawn for news. He was panting to heavily to ask the questions he wanted to ask. Amy and Allen came up behind him. Allen put a hand Josh's shoulder to calm him down a little. Mr. Feeny came in a minute later and went straight to Shawn and wrapped his arms around him. Shawn looked shocked for a second and then hugged Mr. Feeny back. Everyone who knew Mr. Feeny was shocked by the outward affection he was showing.

"Any news?" Allen asked still holding onto Josh's shoulder.

"Katy passed away. Maya is still in surgery and no one has come to update us on her condition." Cory told his father carefully watching his little brother's reaction. Josh's face crumbled and his shoulder's visibly sagged. "Come here Josh." With that Josh took the three steps into Cory's arms and hung on like his whole world was falling apart and he was grasping for the strings to hold it together. They stood there for a few minutes and when they finally broke apart, Topanga went to grab some coffees for everyone. When she came back with two trays of coffees they just sat sipping them waiting for the news about Maya.

Riley was scared that her best friend was not going to make it and they wouldn't get to do all the stuff they had planned. Lucas knew no one else would make fun of him like Maya did and he wanted her to be there to call him Ranger Rick and Bucky McBoing Boing. Zay needed his sarcastic buddy back who understood how hard it was to struggle in school, also he didn't want to become the fifth wheel. Farkle wanted his friend who he grew up with and who made him a little tougher to all the jokes about his intelligence just by knowing Maya really didn't mean them and actually loved him for his quirks. Smackle was scared that without Maya telling her social cues she would go back to not having any idea what should and should not be said and she was afraid that one of her first friends was going to leave.

Cory and Topanga were worrying about the girl they thought as a daughter and thinking about how far she had come in her life. Amy and Allen were worried for their family if Maya didn't make it because it would break everyone's heart. Mr. Feeny was worried for Shawn who he knew that if he lost his daughter he would possibly go back to his old ways of running away from the people he cared about.

Josh didn't know if he was going to get his someday. They were supposed to have a someday together and now it might not ever happen. He promised to himself that if they got a second chance he wouldn't waste it. He knew that they probably wouldn't date right away but he could be there for her more than he ever was before.

Before they knew it the doors from surgery opened gently startling them. A doctor came out with his hands folded. Shawn stood up hoping for good news but expecting the worst. "She's alive."

Everyone sighed and Allen mumbled, "Thank God." Shawn looked at the doctor just waiting for the ball to drop.

"She is currently stable and we are hoping she stays that way. We had to put her in an induced coma because she needs to heal."

"What," Shawn took a deep breath, "what are her injuries?"

"She has 3 broken ribs and one punctured her lung. She also had other internal bleeds that we managed to fix. We have her on a ventilator to ease the pressure of her lungs while they heal. She has a skull fracture on her right side. She also has an injury to the spine but we cannot see if there is any spinal cord damage until the swelling goes down. Ms. Hunter might have some brain damage but we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor." Shawn managed to say while processing the information. The doctor leaves the room knowing the family is there for each other.

"She's alive. She's alive." Shawn mumbled. He ran his hands through his hair and just smiled. Everyone was smiling now knowing that Maya was at least alive and stable.


	4. Coma

The doctor only let one person in at a time while Maya was in the ICU. It was decided unanimously that Shawn would be the first one to go in. Shawn slowly opened the door afraid of what he was about to see. When he got in the room, he just paused. Maya was lying so still and the only thing that was moving was her chest from the mechanical breaths from the ventilator. Her head was bandaged and it looked like some of her was shaved off. There were so many wires and tubes attached to Maya it was overwhelming.

Shawn pulled one of the arm chairs in the room to her bedside and sat down. He just sat there looking at her afraid to touch her because he thought that if he touched her she would break. "Hey Maya. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I am hoping you can. I am so sorry Maya. I really don't know how to tell you this but your mom didn't make it." He grabbed her hand gently with both of his.

"I know you probably would want to be with her right now, but I got to tell you that I really need you here. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. We both promised we wouldn't leave each other like everyone else, but if you need to go and be with your mom I would understand. I would just miss you so much just like I miss your mom. I also know that outside this room there are a ton of people waiting for you to wake up because they love you so much. You are my daughter and I need you to be okay because you have become my life and I promise that from now on I will be home for good. I will get a job that is in the city or I can convince my editor that I just do New York articles. I want you to stay with me and the rest of your family and friends."

Shawn sat there for a good twenty minutes not saying anything but just holding her hand and thinking of all the ways he could be there for her if, no when she woke up. "I am going to go now Maya because you have a lot of people who want to see you. I am going to say one last thing to you before I let others in here and I need you to be that stubborn girl and not let me say it last even though I'm the adult." He chuckled a bit with tears streaming down his face remembering the first time they met. "Promise me you won't let me say it last. Yeah." He squeezed her hand one last time and walked out the door.

.

.

.

Cory and Topanga went one after the other after he sat down. When they came out they had tear streaks down their faces. Topanga then took Auggie home and offered Alan and Amy a place to stay at their home. When they left it was just Shawn, Cory, and the rest of the kids. The doctor said it was okay for the kids to go in two at a time. It was decided that the partners would be Riley and Josh, Lucas and Zay, and then Farkle and Smackle.

They decided that Farkle and Smackle would go first because Farkle wanted to get Smackle home to her strict parents. When they walked in, they both gasped a little even knowing what they would see. It was different than just knowing what machines would be used and thinking it was just some random person but it was their friend who had these life-supporting machines attached to her. They slowly walked to her bedside hand-in-hand.

"Hey Maya." Farkle took her hand. "Smackle and I are here now. I really want to you to be okay because you are one of my best friends. You are one of the strongest people I know, possibly the strongest. I know Shawn will break if he loses you. Riley is also struggling so much because she has barely said anything. She is just twisting her ring. So many people want you to be okay and wake up. I will even wear a turtle neck if it makes you wake up. I love you Maya don't ever forget that."

Farkle stepped back a little to give Smackle room to say what she wanted to say to Maya. Smackle took one step closer to the bed. She was having difficulty processing her emotions. "Maya. I know I don't know you as well as some of the others but I do consider you one of my closest friends. A lot of people want you to wake up. I can't be Riley's best friend like you because I don't understand her like you. Farkle needs his first wife back and no I am not jealous that you were his first wife because you guys got divorced but a lot of divorcees are friends afterwards. Well that is the way with the ones I have seen. Anyways I am rambling again. I do that without you here. You know when to cut me off. Dreamboat is here. Well technically I should call him your Boing because that is who he is." Smackle wiped away the tears that started to pool over and grabbed her hand to make her next point very clear.

"He loves you so much. I may not know much about interacting with people but I do know love when I see it because he looks at you like I look at Farkle and how Lucas and Riley look at each other. He needs you to come back. I know you want your Someday with him as well. You better come back and get your Someday. Your father also looks heartbroken. You have a lot of people who need you and care for you. Don't leave them." With that Farkle and Smackle looked at Maya one last time before heading out the door.

.

.

.

It was Lucas and Zay's turn to go see Maya. Both of them walked in and when they saw Maya, they were shocked. To see someone, who was never vulnerable and always the tough one, this vulnerable was an eye-opener. This was Maya someone who was always moving, always had a snarky comeback, and always set them straight when they were being stupid. It was extremely hard for them to see her this way.

"Hey Short-stack," Lucas said to her. "I know you are in there and still fighting because you don't give up. Maya, I need you to listen to me this one time okay? You are not allowed to go anywhere. You understand me? You are to important to everyone to leave and yes, you are even important to me. What would I do without my sister pulling me back down to earth. I know it will be hard for you but eventually it will get easier and you won't ever forget your mom because we won't let you. I will not let you leave Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Riley, Smackle, Farkle, Zay, myself, Auggie, and Josh. You cannot leave because so many people will be so broken and lost without you showing them the real world. Don't leave Maya." Lucas kissed her on her forehead and backed towards the door to let Zay talk to her.

Zay always had something to say even in the most tense situations. Now Zay didn't know what to say. "Hey Maya. Did you know I passed math with a C+. I don't think that has ever been my final grade before. I bet I never would have passed if I didn't meet you. When I came here, Lucas was my only friend but then you decided to bring me into your friend group and I have learned so much. I have never been so glad to learn something before and you know how much I hate learning. I know I may not have known you the longest but I think I understand you the best besides Shawn and Josh. We have had to fight for everything we've gotten, every single grade, and every single friend. We have never known how not to fight and I expect you to never learn how not to fight. You need to keep fighting because you don't want to learn a useless skill like that." Zay chuckled softly. "So many people are begging you to fight and I'm not begging you okay. I am demanding you to keep fighting because that is what we do and you are not allowed to stop." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Zay and Lucas left the room together as silently as they entered.

.

.

.

Riley and Josh were the last ones to go in to see Maya. They didn't go in right away but waited for about a half an hour before they got the courage to go into her room. When They went in they both were shocked to see someone they loved that way. Riley stayed back by the door because she has never had to deal with someone in the hospital ever. Josh who has been in the hospital more times than he can count knows what it is like to see someone he loves in the hospital. He walked towards Maya's bed and sat down in the chair.

"Hey Gorgeous. You have a way of flipping my life upside down all the time. I remember when I first met you. You were just so sad because your father left and you thought it was your fault. I wanted to see you smile and laugh so I taught you how to prank my brother Cory. You have no idea how much of an impact that made on me. You helped me realize that I really did want to help people because everyone deserves to have a good life and I want to help them to. I know you better than you probably know yourself because I have not been able to keep my eyes off of you because you entrance me. I know you don't want to leave your friends and Shawn yet, but I also know that you want to stay with your mother because you love her. I am asking you to stay because I love you and I want to be able to say that to your face and be able to see your eyes light up. I know that it is hard for you to get attached to people because of your father, but you need to understand that it is really easy for people to get attached to you and everyone out there will be crushed to see you leave especially me. I want our Someday. Please don't leave me before we get our Someday." Josh got up and kissed her forehead and let Riley say what she needed to say.

"Hey Maya. I really have no idea what to say. I know that you have had a tough life and this will only make it harder, but you need to remember all the good things as well. I really want you to stay with us Maya, so please stay so we can be Thunder and Lightning again." Riley squeezed her and turned to her uncle sobbing and Josh wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. After spending a few moments like that, they left the room.


End file.
